1. Field of the Invention:
Spray coating, particularly coating of circuit boards. The method of applying conformal coatings onto the component or circuit side of a printed circuit board by means of applying a film of coating material extruded through a pressurized "flat" spray nozzle.
2. Prior Art:
______________________________________ TURNER 3,461,840 NORD et al. 3,556,441 NORD et al. 3,843,055 WILLIAMS et al. 3,858,812 STEWART 3,923,253 WAUGH 4,207,356 ROOD 4,346,849 ROOD 4,349,947 KOMON et al. 4,578,290 TAMURA 4,600,601 ONO et al. 4,698,240 SHIMADA EP 0230782 ______________________________________
Being discussed in an accompanying Information Disclosure Statement.
3. Background of the Invention:
Method for conformal coating of circuit boards so as to control discretely the amount of coating material applied in a flat or a flat spray pattern to the circuit board and to prevent railroading or fish tailing at the sides of the pattern. Applicant pressurizes the coating while longitudinally advancing and feeding the coating in a flat spray pattern. The feeding of the coating is triggered "ON" and "OFF", so as to proportion the amount and pattern of coating being fed onto the surface of the circuit board.